


Unforgivable Sinner

by GarciaVivar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2013归档。德甲球拟。





	Unforgivable Sinner

Unforgivable sinner  
Pairing：Bayern/Bremen, Bayern/Dortmund  
Moenchengladbach/Bremen, Schalke/Dortmund mentioned  
Rating：PG-13

拜仁昏昏沉沉地从睡梦里醒过来的时候，天还不是很亮。左边的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，不知道是因为还没睡醒还是昨天被那些混蛋打到了头的缘故。  
旁边床的被子叠得很整齐，显然自己的室友已经先去吃早饭了。冬天天亮的总是比较晚，所以很难准确地判断时间。拜仁皱着眉头看了看床头的表，还好，迟到是没可能的。  
晃悠到洗漱间去照照镜子，拜仁有点不耐烦地啧了一声。每次和人打架那帮人都喜欢往他脸上招呼，于是在昨天自己额头偏左的地方又留下了一道英雄的伤疤。不过想想那个小子被自己揍的惨样……拜仁冲镜子里的自己咧咧嘴，露出一个胜利的笑。  
——老子的女朋友也敢骂，活腻味了。

懒得洗脸，拜仁刷完牙就拎着书包晃悠出了宿舍楼。褐色长卷发的女生正在楼门口抱着一摞书等着他。看到他出现，女生板着脸地把书扔给他，正砸在拜仁肩膀上，疼得他咧了咧嘴：“又让老娘等你，你他妈不知道快点吗。”  
拜仁只好赶快陪着笑脸：“小梅子我错了，昨天没睡好，起晚了。”  
“你每天都睡不好。”女生斜了他一眼，忽然瞥见他额头上的血痂，“你又他妈去打架！说过多少遍老娘的事你不用管，就是不听，早晚让人把你打成残废啊！”  
拜仁不置可否地耸耸肩。  
他想说你是我女朋友你的事我为什么不管。  
但是他从来没管不莱梅叫过亲爱的，从来没说过我爱你，从来没抱过她亲过她。  
只是那天，自己看着那个帅帅的短头发女裁判赛后被几个男生围住，边骂她吹罚偏向性严重边对她动手动脚，心头就一股无名火起，然后和那几个男生打了一架。  
其实他当时只是觉得男生这样对女孩子实在太粗鲁，而且他觉得那个女裁判在比赛里的表现相当出色，甚至比不少男裁判都要出色。  
但是他们后来就莫名其妙地在一起了。每天一起去吃饭上课，他是校队前锋她是学校里唯一的女裁判，有无聊的男生骂她的时候他去帮她打架。  
仅此而已。

拜仁和不莱梅不是一个班的，所以吃完早饭之后他们就各自去了教室。  
“哟，小子，学得真刻苦啊。”走到座位上，拜仁顺手用手里抓着的数学书拍了一下同桌兼室友沙尔克的脑袋一下，“怎么，憋着劲想超过我啊？”  
“你睡醒了。”沙尔克连眼皮都没抬一下，让拜仁觉得他够无聊，决定还是不调戏他了。  
“小多特呢？他怎么没来？”抬头看看四周，拜仁意外地发现平时总是很早就到教室的多特蒙德的座位今天空着。  
“发烧了。今天早上我去他们宿舍了一趟，给他拿了点药过去。门兴说会给他拿早饭。”沙尔克还是低着头，手里还在算着什么。  
“我操！小多特发烧了你怎么不叫我起来一起去看看！”拜仁愣了一下，然后又狠狠用书砸了一下沙尔克的头。  
沙尔克终于懒洋洋地抬起头，冷冷地看着拜仁：“你他妈哪有工夫管他啊，不是还要和你女朋友甜甜蜜蜜地去吃早饭呢么，别浪费时间了。”  
拜仁被噎得上不来气，挺想指着沙尔克的鼻子把他骂一顿。多特是我哥们，好哥们。他病了老子怎么就没工夫看看他了。  
但是他最后只是说了一句以后说我别扯上不莱梅，没她事。  
然后不顾迟到不迟到的，直奔多特的宿舍去了。留下沙尔克在班里盯着他的背影，眼里像要结出冰来，嘴角却又扯了一个讽刺的笑。

不莱梅到了自己的教室，却怎么都找不到要交的那页卷子，一拍脑袋想起来是不是扔到拜仁那里没拿回来。但是当她站在拜仁他们班门口的时候，却无论如何也找不到他的身影。她看了又看，心想难道是自己把拜仁在哪个班弄错了。抬脚正准备走，忽然有人叫住了她。  
“不莱梅？”  
她警惕地回过头，见到是沙尔克的时候有些松了一口气的感觉：“嗯，拜仁呢？”  
“他去找多特了。”  
“多特？”  
“多特发烧了，在寝室。”  
“啊，那真糟糕。”不莱梅歪了歪头，“呃，我的卷子可能在拜仁的座位那里，我能进去看看么？”  
沙尔克似乎是犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。  
不莱梅走进他们教室的时候就觉得有不少目光一下子集中过来了。她在心里叹了口气，然后想没看见一样走到了拜仁的座位旁边，开始翻他桌上的书。  
“沙尔克，她是不莱梅？”身后有个尖细的声音传到她耳朵里，不莱梅手上的动作停了停，但没有回头。  
沙尔克大概是点了点头。  
“不莱梅？你怎么还敢大摇大摆地跑到我们班来啊！”那个女生居然就开始尖叫起来，“还嫌你给我们班添的乱不够多是吧，你吹比赛的事我就不说了，还泡着拜仁不放！拜仁的真爱是多特你知不知道！”  
“汉堡你闭嘴！”沙尔克想拦，但是那个快嘴的女孩子已经把话说了出来。  
不莱梅并没有如她所愿地转过头来和她对骂，或者边哭边跑出去。事实上，她一直都在整理拜仁的书桌，头都没有回一下。  
如果她这时候回头，就会看到汉堡的脸一下红了。  
气氛有一段时间的凝滞，汉堡就噎在那里，张着嘴也不知道说什么好。不莱梅正好整完了东西，捏着自己的卷子转过身来。  
“你叫汉堡是吧。我非常高兴您能具体地指出我哪点判罚有严重过失——”她特意加重了“具体”两个字，“还有，拜仁和我的事，似乎轮不到你说三道四。至今为止，我还没有听到多特蒙德说我抢了他男朋友。”  
然后她甩甩自己的长发，大步地走了出去。  
“操，以为你谁啊！”汉堡在背后不满地小声嘟囔，“你说呢，沙尔克？”  
“不莱梅是拜仁的女朋友，你知道的。”沙尔克的脸有些阴沉，“有些话不能乱说。你自重。”

拜仁跑到多特寝室的时候，门兴刚好买完了饭要去上课。看到他来了，就很高兴地嘱咐他要看着多特把那些东西吃下去，还顺便抱怨了一下“每次我买了饭他都不吃，结果病好不了”。接着男孩就急匆匆地往教学楼跑去了。  
“笨蛋沙尔克，你怎么又来了……别想让我吃东西！”扭开宿舍门，却听到一团被子里传出这样的声音。  
无奈地弯了弯嘴角：“喂，你就那么想让沙尔克那个家伙来啊？”  
床上的被子似乎是呆住了一下，然后窸窸窣窣一阵动静后，浅金色头发的男生探出了脑袋：“拜仁？”  
点点头，示意他没看错。  
多特似乎一下子有些局促起来——低下头扯扯自己的衣服，又整了整被子：“你……你怎么来了，啊，我是说，你随便坐……”  
拜仁有点想笑，走到多特床边上，大大方方地坐了下来：“我说，我们生到这种程度吗？”  
“那我们特别熟吗？”多特几乎是没过脑子地就说了出来，然后脸上顿时露出了绝望的后悔神色，“抱歉……我，我发烧脑子不清楚。”  
拜仁自认为是个大大咧咧不拘小节的人，听到这话只觉得有点好笑。拿发烧当幌子，简直是太有意思了。但是心里却有个地方打了个结一样，不太舒服。  
他以为是因为自己拿多特当朋友多特却对他那么客气。  
他不知道他将背负罪恶。  
“我说啊，门兴走的时候可是交代我要我看着你吃东西呢。”一段并不尴尬的小冷场，拜仁微微笑着打破了沉默。  
“啊……啊？”多特像是被从自己的世界里惊醒，“什么？”  
却更惊恐地看到，拜仁正捧着一碗粥，舀了一勺凑到他嘴边：“张嘴。”  
脑袋木木的，就把嘴张开了。热热的粥流了进来，没有想象中那么抗拒，似乎还是很好喝的。  
“真是……哪有门兴说的那么夸张啊！我们小中场明明就很好喂的！”拜仁看他喝了下去，咧开嘴笑得开心，“来，快点喝完快点好起来，然后一起去踢球！”  
多特真的乖乖地把那碗粥喝完了。最后一勺含在嘴里，他迷迷糊糊地想着门兴看到拜仁这么成功地完成了给他喂饭这样一个艰巨任务，该是什么样的表情。想着忍不住笑了起来，忘了嘴里还有米粥这件事，呛得咳了起来。  
拜仁连忙凑过来拍拍他的后背：“小心一点啊你……”  
然后他想起多特那句“我们特别熟吗”，讪讪地收回了手，坐回床边。  
他们就这么安静地坐了一会儿，拜仁刚想开口说那我就回去了，多特就冲他倒了过来，吓得他连忙伸手把他扶住。多特就那么倚在他肩上了。  
这个姿势无比接近拥抱，而这么亲密的接触，拜仁甚至都没有和不莱梅进行过，所以一时不知道自己手脚该往哪里放。大脑当机了半天才反应过来似乎应该把这个昏过去的家伙送去医务室。  
其实多特只是头有点晕，然后看着拜仁的肩膀觉得很舒服而已。  
靠上去的时候，他脑子里还在想，嗯真的很舒服很舒服，而且心里也很舒服。  
他早就喜欢上这个家伙了，他当然知道。

“这孩子烧了怎么不直接来医务室。”勒沃库森蹙着眉头盯着手里的体温计，“这温度应该得去医院输液了。”  
拜仁看着躺在那里晕晕乎乎的多特，心里有点急得慌，又有点闷闷的不舒服。  
“得了，你先去上课吧。”勒沃库森拍拍他的肩，“都快旷了一节课了，我给他家长打电话。”  
于是他也就只好听了年轻校医的话，回头看了看多特然后跑去上课。  
不幸的是他还没进教室就被班主任半途拦截到了办公室。  
“说吧，怎么回事？”老班用眼神示意他坐下，自以为很帅气地整理了一下黑色的外套，却不小心露出了一截深蓝色的毛衣领。  
拜仁一度以为老班是一个风度翩翩的男人，直到某次老班监考的时候他亲眼看见他抠了抠自己的鼻子，然后把什么东西塞进了嘴里。  
“多特发烧了。”拜仁耸耸肩，无所谓的样子。  
“我知道，那你为什么迟到？”  
“我送他去医务室了。”拜仁继续一副“和我无关”脸。  
老班脸上的表情先是复杂了一下，然后叹了一口气，拍了拍拜仁的肩膀语重心长地说：“很关心同学，不错，这事不怪你。不过别让不莱梅知道。其实那姑娘人也不错啊，你说你……得，回去吧，第二节课马上开始了。”  
拜仁歪着头愣了一会，还是没分析清楚这整句话的信息量。  
老班是怎么知道自己和梅子的事的这和多特发烧自己送他去医务室有什么关系还有什么叫“其实那姑娘人也不错”？  
还有为什么今天早上大家都和他的肩膀过不去啊。

“上节课讲啥了？笔记快点。”刚坐到座位上，拜仁就火急火燎地用胳膊肘撞了撞沙尔克。  
一本笔记扔在了他脸上，沙尔克侧过头用让人打冷战的目光瞪了他一会之后，犹犹豫豫地问多特怎么样了。  
“去医务室了。”拜仁打开笔记本，看着上面乱七八糟看不懂的符号，又把它合起来丢回了沙尔克的桌子上，“勒沃库森说他烧得厉害，给他家长打电话让他们带他去医院。”  
“他家长？”沙尔克脸上的表情一下子变了变。  
“对啊，他家长怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
说是没事，结果沙尔克出去了一趟，第二节课就没回来。拜仁虽然心里满都是疑问，但是沙尔克不在又没人能让他打听。  
等第二节课下课，拜仁才看见沙尔克一脸阴沉地晃了回来。  
“咋了？小多特还好么？”  
“我妈来把他接走了。”  
“那他爹妈呢？”  
沙尔克干笑了两声：“在法国回不来。”  
拜仁忽然想起来，他好像从来没见多特回过自己家。每次放假，多特都会拖着大箱子跑到他们宿舍来等沙尔克的家人把他捎到他家，而周末的时候就干脆住在学校。  
怪不得沙尔克虽然每次都对多特摆着一张臭脸，但是却是从心底里把这个发小当弟弟一样疼。  
心里就想长了一块良性肿瘤。无害，却是心病。

中午吃饭的时候拜仁照例去找了不莱梅，一上午的闹心事之后还是觉得看到自己女朋友最高兴了。拜仁看着不莱梅就开始傻笑，屁颠屁颠地跑前跑后帮着排队买饭。不莱梅皱着眉头，问他是不是脑袋撞柱子上磕傻了。  
“没有，这不看见小梅子高兴么！”  
“……那还是磕傻了。”不莱梅貌似痛心地得出这样一个结论，但是嘴角却忍不住微微挑了起来。  
“哎，对了，你今天早上去哪了？老娘去你们班找你要卷子人没影。”不莱梅一边撩着头发，一边吃了一口学校的简餐。  
“啊？沙尔克说多特发烧了，我去看看他。”拜仁轻轻笑着，觉得不莱梅吃东西之前把头发撩到耳朵后面去的习惯真是太可爱。  
但是他却看到不莱梅放下勺子，抿了抿嘴，想说什么却还是没有开口。  
两个人尴尬地对着坐了一会，拜仁忍不住问她发生了什么。  
不莱梅只是摇摇头，说了一句我吃饱了先回去还要补作业，就没影了。留下拜仁一头雾水不知道她是在较哪门子劲。  
其实不莱梅也觉得自己吃这醋有点太不靠谱了，但是想起今天早上汉堡那句挑衅一样的话心里就平静不下来。虽然说她是个比较直爽的姑娘，但是总还是个姑娘。心里那点矫情到死的小情绪先天就带着拿不出去。尤其是看着拜仁提到多特的时候脸上那有些傻气的笑，就实在忍不住自己脑内那些有的没的想法往上冒。  
她就是觉得拜仁今天这么高兴是因为上午见了多特一面。  
她就是不喜欢自己男朋友跑去探别人的病，虽然她知道多特是拜仁的哥们。  
她就是没办法不在意汉堡的那句话而已。

“如果我是你，我就和他分手。”门兴搅了搅杯子里的咖啡沫。  
不莱梅神色有些闪烁着，不置可否。  
“但是如果你不想分也没关系啦梅子姐！毕竟你说了你也不是很确定啊。所以不如看看接下来会怎么样。”门兴仰起头给了她一个大大的笑，“像你这么好的女朋友，拜仁应该也很舍不得吧。”  
不莱梅终于露出一个小小的笑脸，但神色间还是有些落寞：“真是的，你小子别老夸我了。我哪有那么好啊。”  
“梅子姐真的很好。”门兴却忽然严肃了起来，“如果我是拜仁，我是绝对绝对不会和你分开的。”  
不莱梅挑了挑眉毛：“我马上要上课了……嗯，谢谢你啊，我觉得开心多了。”  
“嗯，再见梅子姐。”门兴举了举手中的咖啡杯，示意她不用等他可以先走。  
看着不莱梅急匆匆消失的背影，门兴低下头看着她留下的那杯几乎没动的黑咖啡里自己的倒影，思绪有点恍惚着。  
听说和黑咖啡的人心里都有伤口，你是吗？  
颜色真像你的眼睛啊，什么时候你的眼睛里能这样映着我的样子呢？  
我喜欢你啊梅子姐，才不会像那个拜仁一样三心二意的呢！  
不管怎么样……我不会放弃的。

第二天上学的时候，拜仁竟然看到多特又坐在了教室里。  
“喂……小多特你病好了？”凑上去想摸摸他的额头，却被跑来多特旁边坐着的沙尔克不动声色地挡开。  
“嗯，昨天输了液就不发烧了。”多特嘴角挂着一抹浅笑，但是嘴唇却有些干涩褶皱，脸色也显得相当苍白，“不想缺太多课。昨天的还要麻烦沙尔克帮我讲。”  
“这样……那不耽误你学习啦。还有身体最重要，累了的话多歇歇别硬撑着，有不会的东西尽管问我都可以……再过两天好利索了接着去踢球哈！”拜仁不知不觉地就说了一大串，直到看到沙尔克简直可以杀人的眼神，才嘿嘿笑着闪开了。  
“可以继续了吗？”沙尔克转过头来，却看到多特还在一脸惊喜地看着拜仁，忍不住在心里重重叹了一口气。  
拜仁你这个混蛋。  
你啊……怎么就不能放过他呢。  
“怎么样小多特，有哪里没听懂吗？”刚下了第一节课，拜仁就抢在沙尔克之前蹭到多特身边。  
“啊……好像是有一道题。我看看。”多特低下头去，在位子里找着笔记本，有些慌乱的样子。  
“拜仁，你的水弄在地上了，去擦干净。”沙尔克以一个称职的卫生委员的身份幽幽地出现在拜仁身后，抓着一柄拖把。  
拜仁只好认命地去擦地上的水，虽然他记不得自己什么时候弄了水在地上。  
结果他回来要给多特讲题的时候，男生却不好意思地笑着说沙尔克已经帮他讲明白了。  
中午吃饭的时候，不莱梅的同学来告诉拜仁说她今天要在班里忙一个什么班会的事，不去食堂吃饭了。于是拜仁就凑到了沙尔克和多特的身边。  
结果就是郁闷地拿着三张饭卡排长队，看着因为生病需要休息的多特和“陪他休息怕他无聊”的沙尔克坐在饭桌边上聊得很开心。多特听了沙尔克讲的大概是笑话，正笑的前仰后合，浅金色的头发甩来甩去的煞是活泼可爱。  
他看不到自己的样子，否则一定会惊讶于自己眼中那种除了笑以外的东西。  
忽然就想起那天多特晕在自己怀里的样子，那些美好的发丝应该是散在自己肩膀上的。  
自己……再怀念那种感觉吗？  
想着想着拜仁就慌了神，连忙摇了摇头把这个念头甩出去。  
不莱梅，不莱梅，她在班里怎么样？自己大概不应该把她扔在班里吧？  
但是却怎么也没办法静下心来想她，脑子里总有多特的样子，开心地笑着。他笑着，他就乱了。

校队的比赛是周四，拜仁作为球队的队长在让不让多特休假的事上好是纠结了一阵。但是在教练委婉的表明希望自己的中场不要缺阵，以及多特自己的坚持下，那个发烧刚好几天的男孩还是坚持首发了。  
整场比赛，多特的表现和平时并没有太大的差别，倒是拜仁状态稍差，好几次机会都被浪费掉了。跑过教练身边的时候，老头的脸色一次比一次黑的厉害。估计要不是因为他胳膊上的队长袖标，老头真想把三个换人名额都用在他身上。  
但是他就是没法说服自己不要去想着多特的病。  
眼看就要0-0收场，拜仁有点泄气地站在对方禁区边上摇摇头，忽然就看到球朝自己飞了过来。可惜没带几步，又被对手断掉，一脚开了出去。  
结果他就看见一个己方的队员拿到了球，左晃右晃的愣是绕开了对方一条后卫线。临门一脚倒是有点软软的没力道，却兜出了一条漂亮的弧线。对方门将有些慌神，球就那么进去了。  
拜仁蒙蒙地看着那个朝自己跑过来的身影。  
多特？多特？  
是多特进的？  
脸上立刻绽开一个激动的笑，跑上前去把那个男孩子拽进自己怀里，蹭着那头金发不肯放开了。  
“怎么样？我踢得还好吗？”听到他的声音从自己肩头传来。  
“当然了！你太棒了亲爱的！”低下头找到他的耳朵，“比我的进球都好看！”  
然后就看到多特有些惊喜地冲他咧嘴。但是紧接着，就被跑上来庆祝的其他队友拽开了。  
怀里没了那个温度，忽然就有些冷。  
拜仁揉了揉疼痛的左太阳穴。  
看台上的女孩子低着头，长长的发丝扫在脸颊上，看不清表情。

周末的时候，拜仁没有像平常一样收拾东西回家。他忽然就很想留在学校看看多特平时都干什么。  
他收拾了东西，却只是搬到了多特的寝室。  
“反正门兴和沙尔克都是要回家的。”倚在门口，对那个因为看到他吃了一惊的男孩子说，“一个人住宿舍好无聊吧，两个人也好搭个伴啊。”  
第二天他才知道，多特的周末过得很无聊。没人说话，他只能看看书或者就这样躺在床上发一上午呆。  
于是他决定带他玩点好玩的。  
“……？”多特看着眼前了无人烟的平原和铁轨，不知道拜仁到底打算带他干什么。  
“一会儿会有火车开过来。”拜仁神秘地一笑，“扒火车，敢吗？”  
多特张着嘴呆呆地看着拜仁：“我……我没玩过……”  
“哎，现在的孩子怎么都这么没有童年。”拜仁老气横秋地叹了一口气，引得他噗嗤一声笑了出来，“想当年我小时候可是铁路大侠……”  
听着那个自己从来没经历过的五彩斑斓的岁月，多特的眼睛里也开始有了细碎的光。他的父母在他小时候就把他送去寄宿制的幼儿园，然后定期给邻居沙尔克家一笔钱让他们帮忙照顾他。沙尔克的爸妈是很好的人，但是家教甚严，而且为了保证他的安全，向来不让他和沙尔克去玩那些其他男孩子的游戏。但是他和沙尔克又很不一样。沙尔克是一个有血性的男孩子，就算被父母打骂，也从没放弃过从家里逃出去。多特知道叔叔阿姨绝不会想对自己亲儿子一样惩罚他，但是他却从来没想逃出过那个牢笼。他的童年就在沙尔克家的后院度过，唯一能作伴的，是一盒彩色铅笔。  
沙尔克说过，你怎么就那么能忍呢，不去争取你想要的你以为它们就会平白无故地砸在你头上啊。  
但是多特还是不会争。他害怕争不到，就连现在有的也失去了。  
而且，谁说它就一定不会砸在自己头上呢？  
“快别愣神啦！车来了！”拜仁的声音把他惊醒，远方果然传来了汽笛的鸣声。  
火车开过的速度很快，拜仁拉起多特的手就跑了起来。  
“我说跳的时候就跳上去，一定要抓紧！不行的话松开手一定要推一下让自己滚到旁边去，离铁轨远一点！”风声中，拜仁的声音并不很清晰。  
“跳！”  
多特跳起来了。但是他看着遥远未知的铁轨和一片苍茫的天空却又忽然害怕了。  
他松开了拜仁的手，看着少年微微惊愕的神情，淡然地笑着，停止了奔跑。  
“你怎么……不跳上来？”拜仁从挺远的地方跑回来的时候撅着嘴，有些没办法地看着多特。  
多特只是笑着不说话。  
其实他想说，虽然没跳上火车，但是今天真的是我最开心的一天。他想说，我注定跳不上去的，因为我不是你那样可以无视掉自己背负的东西，尽情地表现自己率真的人。他想说的东西太多了，所以一下子什么都说不上来。  
他最想说，我喜欢你。  
于是他就说了这句。  
之后拜仁经常会调侃他，不敢跳火车一定是因为把所有勇气都攒起来说这句话了。但是多特坚持他当时被风吹的晕乎乎，根本不记得自己说过什么。  
拜仁会说，那敢情好，也不记得自己把脑袋搁谁肩膀上了吧？  
还有，记得那个青涩的吻吗？被留在了铁道边，纪念着他们简单而珍贵的时光。

“多特说，拜仁这个周末留在了学校。”门兴顿了顿，喝了一口奶茶，“而且，他在我们宿舍睡的。”  
不莱梅笑着叹了一口气，擦了擦眼睛：“看来，我似乎真的没有理由坚持下去了……真是的，拜仁那个笨蛋！他到底想没想清楚过自己喜欢谁啊！说真的……他对我的那种，明明就不是男朋友的感觉啊……”  
“那，梅子姐你当我女朋友可以吗？”门兴有些急切的样子。  
不莱梅惊讶地看着他，眼睛里的难过却渐渐有笑意覆上来。  
“现在还不行，等我和他分手之后你得再来一次气派的告白我才答应你！”

拜仁收到不莱梅的分手短信的时候，心里竟然出奇的平静。  
他记得自己想过和不莱梅分手的场景，当时他觉得自己可能会难过的要死，但是现在看来分开就是分开了，什么都没有。  
心里有些空落落的，更多的是因为茫然吧。  
对不莱梅的感情什么时候就开始淡了呢？明明上周还好好的。  
“喂，我和不莱梅分手了。”躺在宿舍的床上，盯着天花板，拜仁和沙尔克说。  
“……和多特在一起了？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“那小子什么都跟我说。”沙尔克哼了一声，“拜仁我告诉你，我弟是我从小到大看着长起来的，你要是敢对他有一点不好你给我等着。”  
“你打不过我的。”拜仁笑了笑，“不过放心吧，我绝对会对他很好。比你都好。”  
“但愿。”沙尔克瞪了一眼拜仁，扭过头去忙他自己的事了。

后来拜仁和不莱梅有几个星期没见过面。他们都没有躲着对方走，只是缘分淡了，大概就不容易在人海里找到彼此了。  
然后，他们终于又见了面。  
拜仁课间去小卖部给跟他闹着要喝可乐的多特买了一瓶，正在往回走的时候在操场门口碰上了不莱梅。一下子没认出来，因为不莱梅的长卷发不见了，又变回了短发的样子。  
“你还好吗？”他有点尴尬地挠挠头。  
“不错啊，门兴对我可好了。”不莱梅微微笑着。  
“你……把头发剪了？”  
“嗯。”不莱梅摸摸自己短短的栗色小卷发，“好看吗？门兴说这样很帅，像他第一眼看到我的感觉。”  
拜仁忽然不知道该说什么。他想说，小梅子你一头长发多漂亮啊，这样不好看，像个假小子。  
但是他想起，自己已经没了这样说的资格。  
他就只好点点头说，挺好的。  
然后上课铃就响了，操场上的学生开始乱七八糟地往回跑。  
“那……下次再见啦？”不莱梅笑了，挥挥手转身走了两步，却又回过头来，“对了，我把裁判的工作辞了。”  
“啊？为什么？”拜仁愣了一下。  
“门兴那小孩要是像你一样天天去打架，一定会天天都一身伤的。我可舍不得。”不莱梅眨了眨眼睛，再转过身去就很快融进了人群里。  
……拜仁，你该为你做的事受到审判啊。  
……但是我原谅你了。  
拜仁一直站在那里，望着那头扎眼的短发出神。  
他还记得不莱梅留着长长的波浪卷，每天早上把书扔给他然后甩甩头发的样子。他也还记得不来没吃东西的时候喜欢先把鬓角拨到耳后的样子。  
但是他忘了，第一次心中的悸动，是看着那个栗色短发的女生帅气地奔跑在绿茵场上，阳光下发丝泛着淡淡的金光。  
脑海中又浮起多特的样子。浅金色半长的头发，温温润润的笑。  
嘴角也随着泛起一丝涟漪。拜仁笑着摇摇头，跟着周围零星几个才刚踢完球的男生跑进了教学楼。  
把可乐放在多特桌上的时候拜仁小声说，抱歉，小卖部排队晚了点。  
多特开心地回给他一个笑，没关系。

【END】


End file.
